I Love You
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: No matter how many times he says it, Hiroki can never believe it. He's loved before, and never had it returned. Nowaki is desperate to convince Hiroki of how much he loves him, and will spare no expense.


I Love You

"Aishiteru."

"D-Don't say that!" Hiroshi protested, red-cheeked and flustered as always. It was a wonder Nowaki could contain himself around the other, he was always so beautiful, so irresistible. However, he could never believe it. Never would Hiroshi believe someone loved him. Frowning, Nowaki seized his hands, "But I do, Hiro-San," He insisted earnestly, watching the male draw back wearily, "B-Baka-I'm going to work," Hiroshi excused, picking up his folders and leaving before Nowaki could persist.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiroshi mumbled to himself, slipping into work and into his office, faltering at the sight of a bunch of roses lying on his desk, not in the least bit surprised when he found a note stating it was indeed from the blue-haired male. With a frustrated sigh, he re-read the words on the note. I love you. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just accept them being together without love?

"Ooh, I bet I can guess who those are from," Miyagi sung, entering the room, narrowly avoiding a dictionary which took flight with aim at his head. "Don't you have your own office!?" Hiroshi shot uncomfortably, watching the elder man before him reduce to a pouting child, "But I don't like it there-It's quiet, and Hiroshi isn't there," He whined, making to embrace the brunette and crying out as he instead met a book. Rubbing his head, he complained under his breath, "Mean-Don't you have a class to be teaching?" He asked, Hiroshi's eyes widening and the male leapt to his feet without a further word, running towards his next class.

"Quiet already!" He cried out as the class failed to silence, "What is it you are all so busy talking about?" He demanded, watching as each of them pointed behind him, his eyes glancing back to find his entire blackboard occupied with a declaration. 'I Love You, Hiro-San!' With a twitching brow, Hiroshi erased it quickly, but the damage had been done and the class had turned back to whisper to each other, silencing only when a handful of chalk was hurtled in their general direction and the frustrated male began his lesson.

"What next?" Hiroshi sighed, massaging his temples as he escaped his last class, each of his three classes having had a similar declaration on the blackboard. Striding into his office, he stumbled slightly, his folders falling from his grasp. Grumbling, he crouched down, scooping the papers up, his eyes widening as he sifted through them all. Each containing the words, 'I love you' scrawled at the top in the corner.

"BAKA!"

"What's wrong now?" Miyagi piped up pleasantly, watching the frustrated male slam his locker shut, streamers and confetti on the ground as a few of the heart shaped balloons floated down the hallway having escaped his locker. "Ah, I see," Miyagi chuckled, plucking a few pieces of confetti from the male's hair with ease, a smile crossing his lips. "Have you considered that he isn't trying to annoy you-Maybe he really does mean it," He informed the brunette, Hiroshi pausing in his response, a thoughtful expression taking his features for a moment.

"Do you mind if I-" "Go ahead, head home," Miyagi smiled, ruffling Hiroshi's hair with a grin, "But you owe me!" He called toward the other teachers retreating back, watching him round a corner and escape from sight.

Standing infront of his apartment, Hiroshi knocked on the door abruptly, glancing up as Nowaki answered it. The male looking guilty, obviously assuming the other had come home in anger, so he was thoroughly surprised as Hiroshi wrapped his arms around Nowaki's shoulders, leaning up and catching the other's lips in a deep kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Hiroshi's waist, holding him close, Nowaki smiled against his lips, one hand moving to brush smoothly through Hiroshi's hair, ruffling the male's head with a chuckle. "You're not angry?" He smiled as the kiss subsided. "No-But, how did you get into my locker?" Hiroshi considered for a moment, Nowaki pausing and laughing meekly, "Well you see-I love you, Hiroshi," He said, changing the subject, Hiroshi raising a brow.

"You took my spare key, didn't you!" He accused, Nowaki hugging the struggling and raving male, smiling with a content expression. He didn't care if the other was constantly yelling, just holding him near with enough.

"If I find that key, I'm confiscating it!" Hiroshi insisted. He knew there wouldn't be a time he'd get peace and quiet as long as he was with Nowaki. And somehow, he didn't mind the thought of noise. Only if it was to be with him. To feel loved as much as he did whenever Nowaki was around.


End file.
